


call me yours

by neptuneleo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/pseuds/neptuneleo
Summary: Sakusa furrowed his brows in confusion and pinched the bridge of his nose. At this point, he was convinced that both Hinata and Atsumu are just playing dumb and messing with him.“Aren’t the both of you together?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	call me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed (lucitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



“Why are we having a group call again?”

Sakusa was not happy that he had to stay up for the fifth time that week. Bokuto was giggling over the call while drinking soda; he was never great at all-nighters and would probably pass out before making it past midnight. Inunaki and the rest of the team had other things to attend to, so the four of them, Hinata, Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto came up with an idea to tighten their bonds and get to know each other more. Well, it was mostly Hinata’s idea; he did not want to feel that lonesomeness he had when he was in Brazil. Atsumu and Bokuto went along with it, and Sakusa practically did not have a choice.

“Come on, Omi-Omi. Do it for Shoyo.” Atsumu had to convince Sakusa to participate in the group activities most of the time and somehow, he managed to successfully convince him every time he mentioned Hinata. Sakusa clicked his tongue in response. Sakusa wasn’t against the idea; he thought it was a pretty cliché but an effective way to bond with others. It’s just he was part of it when he absolutely wanted nothing to do with it.

“Guys, I think I’m going to go to bed now. I feel my eyes getting heavier and it’s harder to stay awake every passing second.” Bokuto mumbled and whined, expressing how tired he was. He was now lying on his side, waiting for permission to end the call and drift off to sleep for the night. With the continuous yawns coming from Bokuto, Hinata finally agreed to let Bokuto leave the call; he couldn’t bear to keep his friend awake just for a call. After all, he always reminded himself that physical and mental health came first.

“So, Bokuto gets to leave now? What about me? I would like to avoid being the third wheel, thank you very much.” Sakusa rolled his eyes, fingers restlessly hovering over the _end call _button.__

__Atsumu, who was lying on his back, suddenly shot his head up when he heard what Sakusa said. _Third wheel? What on earth is he saying? _Atsumu stayed silent, unable to give a nasty remark or even a simple response to Sakusa. There were only three people left in the call; Sakusa, Atsumu, and Hinata. If Sakusa claimed that he was third-wheeling, then Atsumu and Hinata…___ _

____“Woah, woah, back up. What’d y-ya just say?” Atsumu stammered, managing to choke out a sentence after putting much thought into what Sakusa had said earlier. Hinata giggled. Hinata had kept quiet for a while until Atsumu had almost forgotten that he was on the call with them. Hinata took a deep breath, loud enough for both Sakusa and Atsumu to hear, and he laughed to himself once more. Atsumu was a little bit confused with Hinata’s behavior, it was different from the usual but it wasn’t far off either._ _ _ _

____“Silly Omi-senpai. You aren’t third-wheeling. We are a team after all!” Hinata’s voice had a hint of sadness, one almost nobody would have noticed except for the observant Sakusa and Atsumu. “Look Hinata. I wasn’t trying to leave the call because I was bored,” Sakusa lied, he was quite eager to make himself tea and relax with blankets wrapped around him, “I just didn’t want to be here when the both of you are going to be lovey-dovey right in front of my face.” Then, there was that awkward silence again._ _ _ _

____“So, are you letting me leave? Was my reasoning good enough?” Sakusa asked, pleading in his mind that he could finally leave and be in peace in his cozy apartment. “Omi-senpai, could you be more specific with what you meant by ‘lovey-dovey’?” Hinata questioned, on his side of the call, he was laying on his bed flat on his belly, kicking his legs slightly back and forth, chin on the back of his hand._ _ _ _

____Sakusa furrowed his brows in confusion and pinched the bridge of his nose. At this point, he was convinced that both Hinata and Atsumu are just playing dumb and messing with him._ _ _ _

____“Aren’t the both of you together?” Sakusa made his point clear this time, Atsumu widened his eyes and Hinata snorted. “We are just friends, nothing more,” Atsumu said, not sure why his own words stung. It was the truth, they were nothing more than friends, teammates. Hinata bit his lips, fiddled with his fingers, and looked up to the ceiling in his room. He too wasn’t sure why his heart suddenly felt heavy._ _ _ _

____“Leaving. Bye.” Sakusa left without another word, the screen on both of their phones only showed their icons, side by side. Hinata hummed, not quite sure what to say anymore to the only person left in the call with him. He was tempted to just end the voice call, leaving the conversation just like that and turn in for the night._ _ _ _

____“So, Shoyo,” Atsumu began, “I hope you don’t take that to heart. Omi-Omi probably misunderstood. I heard rumors about us being together too.” Atsumu paused, the lump in his throat was preventing him from spouting any more nonsense that would make the situation worse. Hinata quickly snapped back to reality after Atsumu let out a burst of nervous laughter. He had been distracted for a few times during the conversation, wallowing in his thoughts._ _ _ _

____“I like you, Tsumu. Is the idea of us that unpleasant to you?” Hinata smiled, desperately trying to distract himself once more from the aching in his heart._ _ _ _

____“What are ya sayin’? I like you a whole lot more, Shoyo.” Atsumu’s cheeks burned, his ears reddened, and he sniffled his nose. He was a bold one, but he had never been this bold before. If he got rejected because of his honesty and how upfront he was, he might just spend the rest of his days hidden in the closet, refusing to come out, shameful of his acts. Despite that, he also genuinely just wanted Hinata to cheer up and be his usual self again._ _ _ _

____“Like, romantically?” Hinata sounded doubtful so Atsumu needed to find a way to affirm him. “Romantically. I can list down the things I like about you if you want.” Hinata’s ears perked up, getting a little excited and curious to hear Atsumu’s answer._ _ _ _

____“First of all, I love your smile. I love the sound of your laughter, the way your eyes glimmer under the sunlight. I love your determination and dedication towards volleyball, I love how eager you are to hit my spikes.” Hinata sounded an _mhm _as a response, waiting to hear more. He unconsciously grinned, smiling from ear to ear. Atsumu on the other hand couldn’t believe he was casually saying these embarrassing things to Hinata. “Do you want me to continue?”___ _ _ _

______“Yes please.” Hinata nodded eagerly in front of his tablet. “I love the way you eat your meal, you look so content eating, it makes me want to cook for you.” Atsumu smiled to himself, secretly glad that his brother, Osamu had been teaching him (lecturing him) on how to cook with the correct techniques and skills. “Tsumu, you know how to cook? That is so cool!” Hinata enthusiastically shouted. Atsumu had been bringing Hinata food but never his own cooking. He was afraid that it wouldn't turn out well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Atsumu pronounced, confidently, “I can make your favorite or even teach you how to cook sometime. Maybe I’ll even make some bentos for the both of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not for everyone else on the team? That is kind of selfish, isn’t it, Atsumu-san?” Hinata teased._ _ _ _ _ _

______Atsumu pouted as he spoke, “Shoyo-kun, I only make food for the one I like and that person is you.” Hinata rolled onto his side, covering his mouth as tiny giggles that couldn't help but seep through. Atsumu was using a different tone, one much softer and polite, one Hinata found funny solely because he was so used to the nasty remarks and insults Atsumu threw at people, not that he minded. He liked how Atsumu was able to be himself without the fear of others judging him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I like the group calls. Specifically, calls with you in it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your voice makes me feel warm inside, like home,” Hinata confessed, his heart clenched as he gripped the front of his shirt. He wanted to hold Atsumu desperately, the fluttering inside him was not helping either. “What happens after this? Do we remain as friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Atsumu flinched at the word _friends _. Of course, he wouldn't want to remain as _friends _when their feelings were out on the table, as plain as day. “I want to date you, Shoyo. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I won't force ya.”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like couples? Do we hold hands? Kiss? Hug? Can we still play volleyball when that happens?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Atsumu’s surprise melted into laughter. “Of course we can. I will take care of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Will we last?” The sudden doubt hit Hinata once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Call me yours, Shoyo. And I’ll call you mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Forever?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both of them talked till sunrise, falling asleep on the call, only the sound of breathing and light snoring filled the room. Deep down, their hearts were content. They were enough for each other, and that’s all that matters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We are dating now, Shoyo and I,” Atsumu announced to the MSBY team, the members remained unfazed. They gave them a _we knew that _expression. Sakusa entered the room and walked past them, mumbling under his breath, “the two idiots were the only ones who didn’t know that they were head over heels for each other.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing AtsuHina and I am not sure how I feel about this but I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader (you know who you are)


End file.
